


Your New Cat

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Series: Project MMATN [2]
Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat Girl, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on deviantART, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had just lost your cat. In the moment of your grief, one of the idols you help out in your job comes over and comforts you. Three guesses which cat-loving idol is it, the first two don't count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your New Cat

You laid in your bed as you heard the sound of rain patter down. Originally, you were supposed to go to work today, but things have changed. Your eyes have shifted to the now empty bed where your cat used to sleep. This whole day was derailed the moment you woke up and saw that your cat wasn't moving from her bed when you poured her favorite Fancy Feast.  
  
All the energy you needed to go to work instead went into rushing your cat to seek medical attention, and then drained completely when the veterinarian said how it's too late to save her. You used the spare motivation you had remaining to call up your boss and tell him your situation. Despite his rough look and stoic attitude, it seemed he completely understood your problem and allowed you to take the day off.  
  
You spent this day rotting in bed, staring at the ceiling. You couldn't even cry anymore. You just had enough energy to stare at the ceiling and thinking over and over again.  
  
Your cat's dead.  
  
Your cat's dead.  
  
Your cat's dead.  
  
A knock at the door was the only thing that got your heart racing again. You got up and went to the door without even checking who it is. As you opened, you were suddenly hugged as someone shouted out:  
  
" **NYAAAAAAAAAN!** " **  
**  
For the first time since yesterday, your body was filled with joy and surprise. You felt large cat paws cling onto your back. It took you a moment or two to register that it was the newly recruited cat-girl idol, Maekawa Miku. She pecked you on the cheek. While she came in with such a happy shout, she frowned for the following:  
  
"My condolenyances for your cat... I know what it's like to lose one, nyan..." She patted you on the head. "I asked the Producer if I could come over and comfort you for a while."  
  
"T...Thank you..." You said to her as you reached your arms around her and held her. She playfully purred as you continued to hold her. After a moment, you went over to the bed where Miku followed.  
  
You laid down onto the bed as she did the same, her head resting on your chest. You calmly placed your hand onto her head, right where her cat ears were. You gave them a scritchy, as if they were real, while you held her paw glove with your other hand. You were no longer sad.  
  
You were relaxed and you could see Miku was relaxed too. You leaned forward to kiss her on her button nose, like you would for your cat. You smiled, as did she.  
  
"Good night, Miku." You said. With that, you began to wipe out and began to sleep. Miku occasionally visited for the rest of the week to help comfort you. Eventually, Miku stopped coming over, though only because you had moved on from your cat's death. That said, you and Miku still hung out and snuggled when the time was right.  
  
In a way, Miku became your new cat.


End file.
